Sharp Bloon
"The sharp bloon is the boss of this level. Stay sharp during the battle!" - Bloons TD 6, Round 100 The sharp bloon is a bloon that has spikes protruding from it. It's color is dark gray, with a slightly brighter stripe. Its HP is 2000. It is the boss of intermediate tracks and above. It first appears at Round 100. After all of the bloons pass on that round, the sharp bloon appears. Its speed is 1.2x the speed of a red bloon, though, that does not help the situation at all. It is significantly larger than a green bloon. This intimidating look makes the monkeys scared. Its children are 4 lead bloons. It has no parents. Abilities Summon Knives - ''This ability activates when the bloon has reached the end of the first third of the track. Four knives will fly out and orbit the bloon, orbiting clockwise while each knife points in the direction it is going. The bloon will slow down to 0.1 times its normal speed, allowing you to attack it with your towers. The knives can deflect every metallic weapon you throw at it (i.e. darts, tacks, spikes, etc.) Every 30 seconds, there is a 1/5 chance that the knives will fly out of their orbit and strike any monkey and building in its path. Each hit is -4HP for each animal, and -1HP from machines, because of their armored casing, and nonliving characteristics. When a knife has reached the end of the map, it will retract and fly back to orbit around the sharp bloon. The only way to stop this ability entirely is to wait it out. After one minute, the knives will fade out, and the bloon will speed up again to its normal speed. ''Pop Out - ''This ability sounds like an easy way out, but it is not. This is a short ability, but dangerous. First, the bloon completely stops in its tracks when it reaches 1/2 of the track. Then, the bloon's spikes "pop out," giving the ability its name. Each spike hitting a bloon takes away 5HP each, does not matter if monkey or machine. ''Deadly Armor -''''' Perhaps the most dangerous ability, this happens when the bloon ''has reached an HP level of only 30. During this, the bloon suddenly creates a layer of reinforced steel over itself in a desperate attempt of defense, and stops completely and flies to the center of the map. In intermediate, or hard tracks, the game is merciful, so all towers and monkeys can reach the bloon no matter the range. However, the damage they deal is only half of how much they originally dealt. The armor casing has an incredible strength of 5000 HP. The bloon brings out 3 revolving cannons, and 2 pole guns. The armor begins to spin around the bloon, and the final battle starts. Stage 1 begins with one of the revolving guns shooting out everything that you throw back at it. The only way to get out of this is to use the Cease fire! targeting style. After this, Stage 2 will occur. Stage 2 begins with the bloon glowing slightly. It does not glow light, it glows a dark black, creating a menacing aura. Any monkeys with a "light theme" will slow its attack by 10%, because the darkness makes them turn away, but they cannot. The pole cannons will begin to spin around at 1 revolution per 5 seconds. Each time the laser hits a monkey, it will deal 1HP per 10ms. The spinning of the laser cannons continues for 10 seconds, then the lasers will slow down and stop. Stage 3 will take place. Stage 3 is the second to last stage of this final battle. All of the guns will retract, and the armor will have a volcanic-like hole coming from the top of the bloon. Rockets will begin to fly out of the bloon. Each direct hit from a rocket delivers a whopping 40HP life decrease from living things, and 60HP from machines, due to the harm it does to the functioning pieces. The rockets have splash damage, the size of which is the same as a 0/1 Super Monkey. 10 rockets will fire, each time a random tower will be selected. After that, the final stage commences. Stage 4 is the final stage, and final stand of the bloon's armor. The bloon's armor begins to glow a bright white, and the screen brightens. The armor begins to explode violently layer by layer. The explosions take up the whole screen, and each burst deals 30HP damage. The final is an amazing fireworks show, but deals 45HP damage to '''all of the monkeys. The only thing left is the crippled, rubber form of the sharp bloon. ''Final Stand - ''The battle may seem like its over, but it isn't. The bloon calls upon the help of 5 DDT's. But this time, each is armed with rocket launchers. After all 5 are defeated, the sharp bloon explodes mightily into thousands of metal and rubber scraps. Trivia * This was orginally intended to be a generic bloon, but it evolved into a boss in my mind. * Inspired by DDTs, lead bloons, sniper monkeys, and bomb towers. * If you manage to somehow destroy the bloon before it reached half of the track, the pop out ability would happen during the final explosion. Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons